RIP To the Hyuga you used to know
by Onisparks
Summary: After catching Naruto cheat on her for the third the time Hinata decides it's time for a change. (One-shot)
1. Bad break up

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID ITACHI AND SASORI WOULD BE... ... **3**

* * *

Hinata sighed; her anticipation for what awaited her behind the front door continued to rise. She stood and stared at the freshly polished front door of her boyfriend's single bedroom apartment debating whether or not to enter. Her pale hands were sticky with sweat as she clutched a small paper bag in front of her. She was nervous, nervous to enter her boyfriend's apartment. Hinata continued to stare at the door, the soft chilly night breeze gently blew her hair, replicating the waves of the sea.

The porch light flickered above her as if encouraging her to open the door.

She sighed again, when she had first approached the apartment, 15 minutes ago there were no lights on and no sound.

Perhaps he was alone, maybe just maybe he had decided to take their relationship seriously. Perhaps at long last, he had eyes only for her.

With newfound motivation, Hinata clutched the handle of the wooden door and slowly opened it.

Immediately she was greeted with the sweet, rich smell of freshly melted milk chocolate. The sweet aroma filled her senses and clouded her brain. A small trail of saliva ran down the side of her chin as her eyes began to tear. She quickly wiped the trail of drool from the side of her mouth, disgusted.

The smell was nauseating, Hinata was allergic to chocolate and Naruto her boyfriend hated it. That was the reason Hinata had spent the best part of a year preparing a hand knit scarf for him instead of baking chocolates, it was also the reason Hinata had chosen to visit her boyfriend at 1 am in the morning on February the 14th.

He was the village saviour an automatic heartthrob, there was no doubt in her mind that he would receive gifts made with 'love' and confessions from girls Hinata believed were more appealing to the eye than herself.

She wanted to be the first to show her love.

No, she needed to be first.

She was his lover, she wasn't a teenage girl harbouring a stupid crush, she was nineteen and she was his and he was hers.

Before Hinata could be fully engulfed in thoughts the voice of her significant other brought her back.

"Hinata-chan!" he called

He never called her by just Hinata, something she wished he did. She brushed it off, dismissing it as Naruto being shy of showing intimacy. She knew her reasoning was weak seeing that Naruto had had a girlfriend prior to her and that Naruto had cheated on her with that girlfriend twice.

"Ahh N-naruto" she greeted with a nod and a smile, which he returned with a forced one.

"So what brings you here at this time of… night?" he said in a playful tone. Hinata could see that it was façade but still continued to smile.

"Ano… it's Valentine's day and I… I thought it would be right if I was the f-first to give you a present" she stuttered.

She quickly threw the bag she had been holding towards Naruto who caught it with ease from his comfortable position, perched on his orange sofa.

Hinata watched with curious eyes as Naruto tore open the bag and the wrapper.

'He didn't say thank you' she thought.

Eventually, Naruto held up a red scarf.

"The red is to represent my l-love for you" Hinata blushed.

Naruto looked at the blushing girl, then the scarf before finally landing on the dark haired blushing girl again.

"Love?" he questioned with a smirk. "Isn't it about time we stopped this Hinata?"

Although Naruto had dropped the honorific Hinata felt no intimacy, in fact, she felt like the gap between them had increased.

"S-stop what N-naruto-kun?" she questioned. She was scared to see if the gap between them would increase if she spoke his name without the honorific.

Naruto stood up and walked over to her, his short blond her stood up straight, unmoving with each step he took. Usually, it would rustle with even the slightest of movements. It had been styled into place with gel. During the rare occasions when Naruto took Hinata out on dates he didn't bother to dress up, it made her look like a fool when he'd just take her to Ichiraku's for a bowl of cold ramen knowing that she had dressed up for the special occasion.

"Hinata you're a smart girl," he said once he's reached her "It's about time we ended this game."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-what d-do you mean" she managed to stutter out. He took a step closer and leant forward so that his lips rested just beside her ear.

"Hina-chan" he started "It's about time we end this love game".

As if on cue the light steps of a female could be heard entering the living room of the apartment.

"Is she gone?"

Hinata recognised that voice, it was Sakura's voice, his ex.

Naruto stood up properly and took a step back.

"Yeah, she's just about done here, aren't you Hinata?"

Hinata could only stare at her former boyfriend in shock. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. She was speechless. All she could do was nod in agreement, she could feel the stinging sensation of tears as they began to form in the corners of her eyes but they refused to leave the nest, the refused to fall.

"Hinata if it makes you feel better you can use this rag to dry your tears, we both know they're bound to fall" smiled Sakura. Hinata's pale eyes landed on the cherry blossom who was clad in a light satin nightgown which complimented her curves well. Hinata's eyes roamed Sakura's body, comparing it to her own. A slender figure, gorgeous clear skin and beautiful jade eyes. Why wouldn't Naruto choose her over herself? Before her eyes could wander back over to Naruto red filled her vision.

Sakura had thrown the scarf she had knitted for Naruto over her head.

"It's about time you left," Sakura said with a smirk.

Hinata merely nodded before proceeding to leave the apartment. Before she could spare a look over her shoulder the door slammed shut.

The light which had previously been flickering had stopped... it had died along with her hope.

The tears which had previously refused to fall now threatened to let loose. She furiously wiped both her eyes, she had already lost her heart she wasn't about to lose anything else, especially not her precious tears. They weren't meant to be wasted on a broken heart.

From between the trees that lined the deserted streets of Konoha, a few streaks of moonlight illuminated her skin. She glanced up at the moon, her pale eyes absorbing the moonlight like a plant absorbing sunlight. The moon always seemed to calm her down, it had soothed her when Naruto had cheated on her the first time, and the second time and even now it didn't fail to ease the whirlpool of emotions she was feeling. The moon was her guardian angel.

A small smile graced the lips of the broken hearted Hyuga heiress, perhaps there was hope. She was no longer weak, she had earned the title of heiress back from her younger sister, she was independent. It seemed like only Neji, her team and her guardian knew that. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she walked down the street.

She was going to get them to acknowledge her.

She was going to make Naruto regret ever breaking her heart.

She was going to change.

A smirk grew on her lips as a thought came to her head.

 _'R.I.P to the Hyuga you used to know'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing a One-shot and writing in this style. Feel free to leave reviews I'm open to positive reviews and constructive criticism. I know my spelling and grammar are terrible but please don't beat me up about it. Maybe if this gets good reviews I might write another chapter showing Hinata's change.**

 **One final note... I SHIP ITACHI AND BYAKUYA *Hides face***


	2. New Hyuga

**A/N:** HEEEEYYYYYY! Sorry for the wait I was... ... ... give me a sec I'm trying to think of an excuse.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews they're really motivating so um I've decided to continue... YAY! I put a lot of sugar in my tea this morning...

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Gaara x self-insert would be canon!

* * *

Short black glossy hair that framed her face, black eyeshadow and eyeliner that made her pale lavender eyes stand out against the misty background of her eye shadow. Cheeks dusted with deep red blush and full lips painted red with cherry lipstick

A jet black leather biker Jacket half zipped up to reveal a white tank top which revealed a fair amount of cleavage.

On her long legs, she wore black metallic jeans, which shined, slightly in the light of the room she was in. Hinata's nails, both finger and toe were painted in a matching metallic black nail polish with white polka dots on every other nail. Leather black biker boots protected her manicured feet.

Hinata gasped at her reflection in the mirror, she looked hot, and there was no denying it.

"Didn't I tell you Hinata, makeup and clothes work miracle" smirked Ino from beside her.

The blond had her arms wrapped around the shy Hyuga's shoulders.

"Ano… Arigatou Ino" she stuttered.

Hinata had sought her fashion crazy blonde friend not too long after she had left Naruto and Sakura. She had heard that getting a makeover was the best way to cure a broken heart, she wanted to change, no she needed to change. She needed to prove herself.

"That dumb blond is going to regret choosing that candy floss envious apple haired bimbo" stated Ino as she fist pumped the air. Hinata stared at the girl beside her in confusion.

'Candyfloss envious apple haired bimbo?' as if hearing her thoughts Ino spoke up.

"Pink hair, candyfloss. Also, candyfloss is light, like her big head because she has no brain and the bruised apples are her eyes which will be green with envy,"

Hinata nodded despite still being slightly confused.

Ino also disliked Sakura, in fact, disliked was an understatement; she detested the pinky, she had ever since Sakura shaved her bold (including the eyebrows) in the name of a 'prank'. It wasn't a prank she was jealous, jealous that Sasuke had chosen her over the 'candyfloss bimbo'. In Ino's opinion, the results were obvious, Ino had a bloodline Jutsu unlike Sakura and she was prettier, her and Sasuke's kids would not only be strong but also beautiful. For over half a year Ino had to walk around in a henge whilst also wearing a wig and drawing on eyebrows because simple jutsu didn't work on shinobi over the rank of genin.

Hinata's eyes scanned over her appearance once again, she wasn't used to wearing makeup or the clothes she was wearing.

"A-Arigatou In-"

"Say it again!" Ino cut her off.

"Arigatou In-"

"Louder!"

 **"Arigatou In-"**

"Can't hear you"

 **"ARIGATOU INO!"** by now Hinata was yelling.

"Good, when you go outside you need to talk with confidence like I taught you, no more stuttering. You look badass but if your personality isn't badass you'll fall apart understand?"

Hinata nodded

"Understood"

 **That was a week ago**

"Wow Hinata you look amazing"

"Loving the new look Hime-chan"

"Is that really Hinata?"

"We'll damn"

Those were only some of the comments Hinata received as she walked down the streets of mid-day Konoha. Hinata smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks" she added a little wink at the end of her sentence just like Ino had told her. Inside Hinata was blushing deep red from embarrassment but on the outside, she was calm and collected.

Today she was wearing a pair of black leggings with a yukata styled tight black top, which showed off her arms. On her feet, she wore toe covered grey sandals with matching grey gloves.

"Off to training Hinata?"

Hinata was about to reply when the man continued

"How about you and I train in my- " The stranger didn't get to complete his sentence due to a powerful punch from Hinata.

"I hate men who think with their lower region," she said both coldly and coolly. The raven-haired heiress then flicked her short hair over her shoulders and continued down the dirt path whilst mentally patting her back and hoping that the guy was all right.

She was badass.

Eventually, Hinata arrived at her intended location, training grounds three. She smiled at the familiar sight of three green wooden stumps and her teammates plus sensei leaning against them. Hinata wasn't surprised at the sight of neither Kiba nor Shino but seeing Kurenai was a rare sight due to the fact she was a single Mum with a young child.

"Geez, Hinata it's about time you- Whoa. Who's the chick" Kiba looked Hinata over twice before falling off the stump in shock.

"Hinata?" He questioned dumbfound. Shino also seemed slightly shocked despite most of his face being covered. Kurenai wore a smirk on her pale face, as her red eyes looked Hinata up and down.

"I guess you and the Blondie are no longer together?" she stated more than questioned.

"It wasn't meant to be" Hinata replied with a lack of emotion.

"Hinata I'm sorry tha-" Shino started but Hinata poked his chest stopping him from talking. Her short dark hair fluttered slightly in the wind as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm fine, in fact, I've never been better."

Hinata knew that was a lie but she smirked nevertheless.

"Hinata…"

"I'm sick of talking about the blond, I feel like kicking both your butts" Hinata said as she cracked both her knuckles.

* * *

Forearm block the punch that is coming in from the left, return a roundhouse kick to the gut followed by a palm heel strike to the chest. Cross block the incoming kick from Kiba, a frontal high kick to send him back a few steps before delivering a devastating front elbow attack to the nose.

Hinata's had never felt so alive as she continuously knocked her teammates to the ground.

"What the heck Hinata, I think you just broke my nose" whined Kiba as he held his bloody nose. "Save those attacks for Naruto".

Hinata giggled and crouched down in front of Kiba who was sitting down crossed legged on the ground.

"Stop whining Kiba I'll heal it for you".

Kiba's eyes stared intensely at Hinata as she began healing his nose.

"Who would have thought a bad break up could change someone this much," Kiba said once his nose was fully healed.

 **2 minutes later…**

"Sorry Kiba-kun my hand slipped," Hinata said with a smirk.

"If you're going to apologise at least pretend to be sincere. Hinata shrugged and turned to Shino who was watching the two.

"Shino do you need any healing?" The said teen shook his head.

"My new breeds of legionary ant have already stitched up the wounds you gave me."

"Is that so…?" Hinata poked his arm causing him to flinch is discomfort.

"I guess you're still a bit sore, I'll heal you," Hinata said nonchalantly. Shino shrugged still trying to get used to his teammate's new personality. Hinata grabbed both of Shino's hands sending healing chakra through his body.

Shino could feel the aches and pains disappear almost instantly causing him to release an almost inaudible sigh of relief. The healing process took only 20 seconds due to it only being minor.

"Done," Hinata said as she poked Shino's forehead.

"Hinata why do you keep poking me" the bug user questioned, one of his eyebrows was raised but that was hidden under his unnecessarily large hood.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she remembered what Ino had taught her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hinata you are a flirty badass so you need to act one. Transform into a guy of your choice… Now!" Ino demanded_

 _Ino face palmed when she saw the person Hinata had transformed into._

 _"Ano Ino he's the first person who came to mind"_

 _Hinata had transformed into her former boyfriend Naruto._

 _"Someone else" Hinata blushed and nodded. She couldn't help that she still had feelings for Naruto, he was her first love and unfortunately for her, he turned out to be a jerk who broke her pure heart._

 _There was a puff a smoke in the place of the 'Naruto' was 'Sasuke'. Ino raised an eyebrow._

 _"I thought it would be easier for you," Hinata said quietly. This caused Ino to chuckle._

 _"Thanks… I guess". Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement of the thanks._

 _"So like I was saying not only are you badass but your also flirty in a teasy way" Ino lectured. "That means sending winks" Ino sent Hinata a flirty wink causing the said girl to blush. "Sasuke doesn't blush!"_

 _Hinata jumped at Ino's tone._

 _"H-hai!"_

 _"Occasionally run your fingers down their chest, their face, anywhere or give them a slight poke". Ino gently poked 'Sasuke's' forehead with her manicured finger before running it down his face, over his nose and down to his bottom lip where she pulled it down a bit. Hinata's face was beet red as Ino continued to play with Hinata's face seemingly forgetting that it was Hinata._

 _"Geez, how many times am I going to have to tell you… SASUKE DOESN'T BLUSH. " Ino released a sigh "How are we ever going to get through all 101 exercises"_

 _Hinata's pale eyes widened_

 _"101?"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Uh-h I'm hungry let's go Shino"

Shino didn't protest when Hinata dragged him up from his sitting position and dragged him away from the training grounds. He knew she was trying to avoid the question her face said it all.

In the distance, Kiba's rapid footsteps could be heard as he sprinted to catch up with the duo.

"Thanks for waiting guys," the Inuzuka said sarcastically to his two teammates. Shino simply shrugged in response whilst Hinata sent him a smirk and a wink.

"Geez, you guys are so mean."

"… I'm in the mood for some Ramen". Hinata placed a hand on her hip as she walked ahead of the two boys.

"Did she just ignore me?" Kiba asked dumbfound. Shino merely sent him a side-glance before also walking ahead.

"So mean…"

* * *

The air around them felt cold, not chilly cold but icy blizzard cold. The tension in the room was so thick that even a machete (Hinata had wished she brought with her) would have had trouble cutting through it.

Exotic pale lavender eyes glared at a pair of crystal blue and emerald green eyes which intern where also sending death glares. A bug lover and a dog lover stood protectively beside their female teammate whilst two raven-haired brothers watched the scene unravel in amusement.

"Naruto, Sakura" Hinata said coolly as if she didn't feel the tension. Her eyes flicked towards the two raven males, Sasuke and Itachi. They both sent her a nod in acknowledgement.

"Hina-chan it's-"

"That's not my name" The Hyuga heiress cut Naruto off sharply. Her lavender eyes had landed on Naruto again.

 _'Remember when you see the blond idiot act as cold and as cool as possible'_

Ino's words echoed in her head.

"Hinata…" The blond corrected himself "You look different, you look hot" he said as his blue eyes scanned over her body.

"I wish I could say the same for you," she said nonchalantly. Naruto's dark eye's darkened in anger.

"You obsessed freak, you think changing your clothes and attitude will win Naruto! I won't gave him," Sakura yelled angrily

"You mean, you won't give him," Hinata said with a shrug.

 _"When dealing with Sakura just make her feel stupid"_

Sakura's green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You' bitc-"

"I'm not here to see you two" Hinata waved them off before making her way to a vacant stool next to Itachi.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, Itachi-kun," she said with a smug look. The said Uchiha raised a bemused eyebrow before an amused smirk grew on his lips.

"Well that was quite an entrance you made"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess it was"

* * *

 **A/N" So... um... how was it? Good? Bad? In the middle. Leave a comment letting me know how it was. In this story, Itachi is not dead (because I love him). Sasuke found out about the truth before attacking him.**

 **I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**

 **Also feel free to check out some of my other stories. I suggest Juvia's very graphic, intense and vivid dream. It's gotten some pretty good reviews.**


End file.
